Within the field of rotary cutting tools used in milling operations, there are many examples of reversible cutting inserts being removably secured in a cutting body. In some instances, these cutting tools are configured to perform square shoulder milling operations.
US 2013/0004251 discloses an indexable insert having a triangular shape with a top surface and a bottom surface, as well as a circumferential surface which connects said surfaces, and cutting edges around the corners. Main cutting edges are present on the top surface and on the bottom surface along the longitudinal edges. Each main cutting edge has a shorter secondary cutting edge, only associated with that main cutting edge. The secondary cutting edges, figuratively speaking, are formed by trimming the corners in each case proceeding from the top surface and the bottom surface. The secondary cutting edges adjoin two main cutting edges and extend at different angles with respect to the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,616, commonly owned with the present invention, discloses a reversible cutting insert having two opposing end surfaces interconnected by a continuous peripheral surface, including three side surfaces alternating with three corner surfaces. The side and corner surfaces intersect with both end surfaces at side and corner edges, respectively, with each side edge having a major cutting edge, and each corner edge having a corner and minor cutting edge. Each major and minor cutting edge slopes away from first and second end points, respectively, of its mutually associated corner cutting edge, towards a median plane. A minor relief surface associated with each minor cutting edge is perpendicular to the median plane and has a constant width.